


Day Five: Potions

by AfinaArchives



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Voidtember2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22812043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfinaArchives/pseuds/AfinaArchives
Summary: ✨
Relationships: None
Kudos: 1
Collections: Voidtember2019





	Day Five: Potions

She looked through her reagents, deciding how potent her brew would have to be. Inspecting the beans for their porosity, she settled upon a newly purchased sack. They had sat for five days, stewing in their own aroma. Perfection. Taking the beans to her pumice, Afina began to grind them down to a thin dust.  


She inhaled deeply, intoxicating her hagard mind instantly.  


Coming to her burner, Afina lit a flame beneath which crackled to life. Watching the thermometer, she was careful to ease off the flame as it came to a steady two hundred and five degrees. As the water boiled, she set her beans inside and began to add in extra components. The skins of dried oranges, old peppermint candies stuck to the bottom of purse tins for far too long, and peppers were all debated upon with great deliberation. Settling upon the mints which truly had to be eaten soon, Afina watched as dark black overcame all within the pot.  


“Coffee…”


End file.
